paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravenous Gobbledygook
)}} }} The Ravenous Gobbledygook is a bat-like spirit living within Mayview Middle School, terrorizing the local ghosts until it was defeated by the Activity Club. The Gobbledygook is notable for being one of the first antagonistic spirits seen in the comic, and is the main antagonist of Chapter 1 as well as having minor antagonistic roles in Chapter 4 and Chapter 5. Appearance The Gobbledygook is a spirit resembling a large brown bat, with four legs and the wings tucked in its middle. It has large yellow eyes with no pupils, a triangular nose cut up into sections, wide ears with a lined pink interior, and cream colored lips. The bat spirit has a large mouth lined with sharp teeth as well as a big pink tongue tipped with light green ectoplasm. Its fur switches from a light brown to black as it reaches their clawed feet consisting of four clawed toes. It also has a pink membrane in the wings. In its Grudge form, the spirit becomes a black skeleton with green eyes, ears, and wing membranes, and its spine becomes extended, separating its upper and lower halves. The stomach can be seen as a swirling orange pocket with its meals visible within. There are also small spikes on the back of the end section. Personality The Gobbledygook has been shown to be animalistic and not readily capable of speech or much intelligent thought. It seems to be solely driven to consume ghosts and weaker spirits (hence the name) as well as entering its grudge form when threatened by Isabel Guerra. It does have the ability to recognize specific objects that have injured it, however, as it attempts to get out of range when it notices that Max has armed himself with his baseball bat in Chapter 5. Paranatural Chapter 1 The spirit is first seen threatening the peaceful spirits in the school, devouring one of them and attracting the attention of Ed Burger, a Spectral. At least thirteen spirits had been eaten by the time Ed begins battling the Ravenous Gobbledygook to attempt to free them, though its speed keeps him from landing a solid blow, so Richard Spender sends Isabel to help him. Ed observes damage caused by the Gobbledygook, showing that it is poltergeisting, and Isabel begins her pursuit. Max Puckett, who has started seeing shades, sees the Gobbledygook race past with Isabel close behind and decides to follow, asking if Isabel can also see it. Isabel is momentarily distracted, delighted that she has met another spectral for the first time in three years, but shoves Max in the closet when the Gobbledygook turns around. It mutates into grudge form during the ensuing battle, but Isabel remains unphased, though Mr. Spender and Isaac O'Connor also decide to join in the battle as the spirit becomes a greater threat. Max, emerging from his closet and wielding a bat as a tool containing Scrapdragon, hits the Gobbledygook on the head, returning it to its original form and freeing the eaten spirits. Isabel orders the Gobbledygook to stop being evil before following Spender, Isaac, Max, and Ed back to the club room. Chapter 4 These orders go ignored, as the Gobbledygook returns in Chapter 4, attacking Mr. Spender from behind. As it is no longer a poltergeist, it is able to bite through Mr. Spender's skin, causing great pain, as Max attempts to pull his bat back out and Isabel tries to pull the Gobbledygook off of Spender. Their fight is glimpsed by Ms. Baxter, who cannot see the Gobbledygook and therefore believes that Max and Isabel are attacking Mr. Spender, leading her to meekly flee. Using Spectral Energy, Spender forms a large muscular arm around his own arm, stretching the Gobbledygook's mouth off of him, then releases a Spectral Energy fist into the Gobbledygook's face, sending him flying. Chapter 5 The Gobbledygook reappears while stalking Max through the hallways of the school. It eventually pounces to attack him, but is thwarted by PJ, who had been following Max throughout the day. PJ and Max team up to defeat the spirit, and it hisses at them before scurrying away. Abilities Spirit The Gobbledygook, true to the first half of its name, is capable of eating ghosts and smaller spirits. While spirits have been known to consume ghosts while weakened and inside a tool, it is currently unknown if there is any benefit in doing so while the spirit is healthy. It can also spit green ectoplasm at enemies. A spirit seen later on has the same ability, suggesting that ectoplasm is a substance that some if not all spirits can emit. The Gobbledygook is a poltergeist, meaning it is able to affect physical objects to some degree. Trivia * Mr. Spender theorizes that the "Enmity of starving animals sealed in the school's walls during construction" could have created the "vengeful hungry spirit". ** This has interesting implications, as it suggests that corporeal creatures have some degree of influence on the creation of spirits. * The word "gobbledygook" is another word for "nonsense; meaningless or encrypted language"."gobbledygook" - Wikitionary: The free dictionary Gallery Gobbledygook Ch1Pg51.png|The Gobbledygook's first appearance. ( ) ‎Gobbledygook Ch1Pg58.png|The Gobbledygook noticing Max. ( ) Gobbledygook Ch1Pg60.png|The Gobbledygook attacking Max. ( ) Gobbledygook Ch4Pg27 01.png|The Gobbledygook attacking Mr. Spender. ( ) Gobbledygook Ch5Pg197.png|The Gobbledygook pouncing on Max. ( ) Gobbledygook Ch5Pg211.png|The Gobbledygook retreating. ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Spirits Category:Non-Possessing Spirits Category:Chapter Antagonists Category:Chapter 1 Antagonists Category:Chapter 4 Antagonists Category:Chapter 5 Antagonists